


I Just Need You to Want Me

by Acting4Hope



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (technically?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Canon Asexual Character, Dream universe, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Shibari, Wet Dream, and they fuck around thinking the other isnt real, au where argo and fitzroy go back to chaos' futureverse, but just because he's ace doesn't mean he can't fuck, but theyll never know teehee!, only they are!! and theyre sharing a dream!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: I need some water, somethin' came over meWay too hot to simmer down might as well overheatToo close to comfort, as blood rush my favorite veinAdmiral Keene and King Fitzroy share a night after a long time apart. It almost seems too good to be true...
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	I Just Need You to Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> IMMEDIATE DISCLAIMER:  
> yes, i know fitzroy is canonically ace. no, that doesn't mean he's automatically barred from all fucking. plenty of ace people are sex neutral or sex positive, including people i know and who said this was okay to post. if you want to think fitzroy is sex-repulsed, that's fine! i am not bound by your interpretation, though, and you have to respect that. that being said, if any of this feels out of turn or reads weird and you're ace, please let me know! i'm always down for helpful notes if it means better representing people.
> 
> that out of the way, i wrote this for the particularly rowdy pals, who have rowdy ideas. also, i really like the futureverse! kraken keene and king fitzroy are fucking sublime and i wish that moment wasn't ruined by people assuming rainer sent a marriage proposal. also i know i said the other thing i wrote was probably the last horny thing i was ever writing, but i actually don't hate this??? which is why i'm posting it ghrbhjrgbhjrg
> 
> fic title/summary lyrics are from [LUST by Kendrick Lamar ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUx8EwR0Otg), meaning this is the Second fic in my work history that i based around this song. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

When Admiral “Kraken” Keene returns home from sea, King Fitzroy’s patience runs thin. 

“Two months,” he says, breathless but firm, walking briskly past the genasi as they enter their private quarters. He shucks his royal cape off and tosses it to the ground in a heap, already feeling the electricity crackle off his fingers. “You said you wouldn’t be gone long, and it was _two. Months._ ” He moves to his sleeveless waistcoat, fumbling with the buttons as his hands tremble with excitement. Suddenly, he feels a warmth at his back, calloused and scaled hands joining his own to easily undo the buttons as Argo kisses the crook of his neck. The genasi’s beard tickles, but it’s a welcome sensation after the weeks spent without it.

“How many times ‘m I gonna have t’say sorry before you forgive me?” Argo murmurs, his voice in that very specific tone that sends a shiver down Fitzroy’s spine. The genasi smiles as he slides the waistcoat off of Fitzroy, letting the fabric fall to the floor as his mouth begins to wander. Fitzroy stands stock-still, breathing heavy while Argo takes his time in exploring every inch of skin all over again. Loathe as he is to admit it, the time apart is worth it in this one specific sense; Argo is more attentive, missing the feeling of the half-elf as much as he missed the other. 

“I dunno, I still feel like I haven’t gotten a good apology,” Fitzroy teases, though his demeanor breaks a little when Argo’s hands start skimming across his chest. “T-There are... _ways_ to make it up to me, though…” He says that with a specific inflection, hinting at something he hopes Argo picks up. Luckily, Argo has gotten adept at understanding Fitzroy (after all these years), and spins Fitzroy around so they’re facing each other. The shorter man grins, lustful and devilish, a certain twinkle in his eye that warms Fitzroy to his very core. 

“You want the ropes tonight, beloved?” Argo coos. Fitzroy nods his head vigorously. Argo’s grin grows into a smirk. “Good. Get on the bed.” 

Fitzroy practically sprints to his cherished four-poster bed, flopping back onto the comforter and quickly undoing his belt. He can hear Argo chuckling to himself from across the room, but he tries not to let himself get too embarrassed about it. Sex might not be something he actively seeks out, but it is fun, especially when it means spending intimate time with the love of his life. Plus, he likes the attention, so sue him if he’s a little excited to have the spotlight tonight. He manages to shuck off his dress pants before Argo comes to him, bundle of red silken rope in one hand, completely naked. 

Age has done nothing to damage the perfection that is Argonaut Keene’s body. If anything, time has only made it _more_ beautiful, highlighting every scar and tattoo in a new light. His muscles are defined, but he’s a little softer around the edges--no longer needing to retain the physical form he had as a young rogue. His nipple piercings stand out against his skin, two silver lightning bolts over each bud. His hair is long--longer than it’s been a while, Fitzroy notes--and is highlighted with grey hairs. His mustache has grown out since college, now paired with a long, luscious beard that Fitzroy finds himself more enamored with each passing day. His sharp teeth glint in the lowlights of their bedroom, smile warm but mischievous. The scar over his eye tells a story, but not as much as the love that emanates from the eyes themselves. They tell a story of pining, of protecting, of saving and fighting and learning each other as they learned themselves and finding each other at the end of it--new and fully realized--with the intention to stay by each other’s sides for the rest of their lives. It’s those eyes that roam over Fitzroy’s exposed skin with a reverence and admiration that warms him to the very core, as well as send a pang of arousal right to his nether region. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Argo asks, leaving the ropes on the nightstand as he crawls on top of his husband, hands braced on either side of Fitzroy’s head. Fitzroy smiles up at his husband, reaching up to tuck some of his hair behind his ear.

“The near-daily letters do a good job of it, but it’s always nice to hear it again,” Fitzroy teases, guiding Argo’s mouth to his so they could finally kiss. Fitzroy’s left hand stays cupped on Argo’s face as they kiss, the other rubbing up and down his arm. They remain locked in this passionate embrace for a while, bodies radiating warmth as they relish in this moment. Eventually, Argo’s mouth starts to wander, sucking hickeys onto Fitzroy’s neck and collarbone--determined to make his mark for everyone to see the next day. Fitzroy’s eyes squeeze shut as he rides the wave of pleasure that comes from Argo’s skilled mouth, hands running through the genasi’s hair and down his back the whole while. He can feel himself getting hard, but he’s in no rush to relieve it, content to let Argo memorize every inch of him all over again. Argo bites his shoulder, just hard enough to elicit an aroused shout from Fitzroy but not hard enough to break skin. He leans up to look back at his beloved, the other pouting at him dramatically. 

“Just trying to keep ya on Nua,” Argo says with a smirk. Fitzroy rolls his eyes and says nothing. “Alright, alright, y’wanna sit up so we can start?” That seems to distract Fitzroy from the bite mark on his shoulder, eyes alight with a newfound energy as he nods. Argo sits up, letting his husband do the same as he leans over to the nightstand to grab the ropes. 

They’re an elegant affair; certainly different from the adventurer’s rope they used the first time, all those years ago. Now, they’re silky and soft, but durable. This specific coil is a deep maroon, complimenting Fitzroy’s skin beautifully. They have a few other colors--including a midnight blue, saved for those special times when Fitzroy wants to take the lead--but the maroon is Fitzroy’s favorite. He winds a small section of it around his hand as he catches Fitzroy moving to pull off his underwear. Argo quickly reaches out and grabs hold of Fitzroy’s wrist, stopping the half-elf’s movement with a shake of his head. 

“Keep those on for now, my love. I’ll deal with ‘em in a little bit,” is all he gives for an explanation, but Fitzroy complies without a word. Argo smiles, a touch soft as he admires the trust they’ve forged, before pulling Fitzroy’s hand to him. He kisses the back of it, making Fitzroy giggle breathlessly. Then, Argo gets to work. 

He starts with the wrist he’s holding, looping and knotting around it before moving to Fitzroy’s other wrist, successfully binding the king’s hands behind his back. With Fitzroy’s back to him, he sucks hickies into any skin he can reach as he intricately loops, ties, and knots several other spots on Fitzroy’s arms. A lot of the techniques he uses he learned at sea, though a couple have been modified for comfort and ease of removal. Once he has a pattern of loops and crosses he likes across Fitzroy’s arms, he loops the rope across Fitzroy’s chest. Fitzroy is restless in front of him, legs squirming as he tests the mobility of his arms. His breath is coming out in short gasps, excitement already pooling in his gut as Argo continues his artful process of binding his chest. 

It fascinates Fitzroy how much Argo is able to do with one coil of rope. The amount of loops, knots, and patterns he can create without making Fitzroy feel like he’s suffocating. That level of comfort comes from years of communication and practice, but Argo has always been receptive to Fitzroy’s reactions. If a place is particularly tight, Fitzroy only needs to shake his head for Argo to understand and fix it. They also have a safeword for these kinds of nights, in case things get to be a little much and Fitzroy needs a breather. Argo has never pushed him beyond his limits and always respects when Fitzroy suddenly loses the mood and asks to stop. It fills him with a particular fondness to feel so safe in the genasi’s arms, though he quickly loses the feeling to the overwhelming arousal he gets when Argo bites his shoulder again. 

“You with me, Fitz?” Argo mutters, kissing the skin he just bit with a smile. 

“Y--It’s _King_ Fitzroy,” Fitzroy gasps, face hot. Argo laughs into his shoulder. 

“Sure it is, honey, sure it is,” he replies, maneuvering Fitzroy so he’s laying back on the bed. “You want the legs tied, too? Or is just the chest fine?” 

“W-Whatever you want is fine, I’m not feeling any particular way,” Fitzroy says, wiggling a little to get himself comfortable as Argo grabs another coil of maroon rope. He comes back to bed and leans down, kissing Fitzroy’s navel and peppering a few more hickeys along this patch of skin as he gently bends Fitzroy’s leg and begins tying. The legs are bound individually--almost like they’re being posed for kneeling, though the leg is pressed together on itself--and then connected by a few loops around the thighs and pelvis. Argo can see what his ministrations have already done to his beloved husband, bulge prominent in his silken shorts, a wet spot forming against the dark fabric. He chuckles to himself, placing a light kiss on the wet spot, keeping his own reaction at bay when Fitzroy cries out in ecstasy. 

“ _Gods,_ I _hate_ it when you tease me!” Fitzroy gasps, looking down at his husband binding his other leg. Argo chuckles, shrugging innocently as he looks up at Fitzroy. 

“Nah, I think ya love it~” He coos, causing Fitzroy to huff and flop his head back onto the bed. Argo quickly finishes the ropework, sitting up to admire it in full. The healthy blush that covers Fitzroy’s face and neck matches the slight redness that the ropes leave on the skin, complimenting the ropes themselves. Argo lets out a wordless breath at the sight of his husband so beautifully bound underneath him, squirming and calling out for _his_ touch. _His_ hands. _His_ love. “You are so _beautiful_ , Fitzroy…” 

Fitzroy shudders at the reverence in Argo’s tone, looking up to avoid the adoring gaze of the admiral. Even after all these years, it’s still sometimes hard to bear the weight of how much Argo loves him. It strangles him in the best way possible, but it leaves him breathless nonetheless. 

“P- _Please_ just touch me already, Argo,” Fitzroy whines, chancing a look at the genasi as he does so. They lock eyes for a moment, chests swelling with warmth and adoration for the other, before Argo does exactly that. He leans over Fitzroy again, lips crashing as he kisses his husband with passion. One hand finds purchase on Fitzroy’s left nipple, teasing the bud as the other hand makes its way into Fitzroy’s shorts. Fitzroy moans into Argo’s mouth, tongues finding each other as Argo strokes him, slow and purposeful. With no way to grab at Argo, Fitzroy is helpless to Argo’s pace, head swimming as Argo tweaks his nipple. Argo’s mouth wanders again, this time immediately moving to Fitzroy’s unoccupied nipple, lightly nibbling on it. 

“ _Oh fuck_ , A-Ar _go_ \--” Fitzroy cries out. His whole body feels hot, the iridescent veins along his body rippling with color as he feels the magic in him mixing with his pleasure. “Yes, y-yes, honey, j-just like tha-- _please_ , fuck--” Argo’s strokes quicken as he leans back up, kissing Fitzroy silent once more as he begins stroking himself off as well. 

The room is red-hot and Fitzroy knows he’s close. He looks up at his husband, his beloved, his _Argo_ when they part lips--saliva connecting their mouths as they both gape at each other. He can see in the way Argo’s sweating that he’s close, too. 

“C-Come with me, Argo, I’m so close--” Fitzroy groans out, Argo wordlessly nodding. He leans over and presses his face into Fitzroy’s neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses there as he strokes them both. 

“Fuck, I-I love you _so much_ , Fitzroy--” Argo moans into his neck, eyes clenched shut. Fitzroy nods, on the edge of bliss. 

“I love you too, Argo, s-so much I--oh, gods, oh _fu_ \--” he manages before his climax slams into him. His vision goes completely white as he cries out, feeling Argo carry him through his orgasm before removing his hand. As he comes down, he can feel Argo pant on top of him, having finished himself. They both take a second to catch their breath before Argo leans up and looks the half-elf in the eye. 

He’s smiling, tired but fond, and Fitzroy smiles weakly back. They share a long, loving kiss before Fitzroy wiggles his shoulders. Argo nods, helping Fitzroy into a sitting position as he quickly undoes all of his work. The process is relatively quiet--neither able to muster enough energy for conversation, other than the occasional “I love you”. Once Fitzroy is untied, he lays back on the bed, Argo pulling Fitzroy’s underwear off before wiping them both off with a towel. Then, they’re in each other’s arms again, kissing languidly.

Fitzroy looks at his husband and smiles, leaning in for one final kiss before his energy depletes and sends him into a peaceful trance, the last thing he hears being Argo mutter, “I love you,” before he succumbs to slumber. 

And then.

And then. 

Fitzroy wakes up, alone. 

His vision is blurry as he comes to, confused as to why the warmth is gone, before he focuses on his surroundings. The school-standard dresser and desk are against one wall, his closet and bathroom doors on the other. 

Not the wide, spacious room of his palace. But the tiny, cramped room of Hieronymous Wiggenstaff’s School for Heroism and Villainy. 

“Huh?” Fitzroy mumbles, sitting up in bed (not his beautiful, four-poster bed) and looking around. “W-Was that all...a dream?” It feels impossible to consider; everything about that felt so...so _real_. Including--

“Oh, _gods_ ,” Fitzroy doesn’t need to look down to know his body _certainly_ responded exactly like it did in his dream. He throws his blanket off, resigning to wash it later, before standing up and shucking his shorts off. He wordlessly goes to his shower, hot water giving him the chance to rid himself of the _very_ explicit dream he _apparently_ just had. 

Every minute of it felt so real, though. _Argo_ felt so real. Was it all really a dream? Was...was it _Chaos_ ? Sure, they’ve shown Fitzroy this future world in a dream before, but he doesn’t think the deity would make... _that_ happen just to convince him to use his powers. R...Right? 

He shakes the thoughts off as he dries his hair, deciding to simply ignore what transpired overnight. If it was a dream, or a premonition, or--or _whatever_ , it doesn’t matter because it wasn’t real. He can’t let it affect him _here_ , in the present, where he’s not a king or husband to his roommate. He throws on an outfit mindlessly, still lost in his thoughts, and exits his room. 

Argo’s in the main room, looking kind of spaced out as he sips on his tea. The sight of the genasi immediately makes Fitzroy fluster, thoughts of his dream coming back. He blocks it out, stiffly moving to their tiny kitchenette to grab his own mug of tea. 

“G-Good morning, Argonaut,” Fitzroy stutters, back facing the genasi as he pours the remaining hot water into a mug. Because his back is facing Argo, he isn’t able to see the way Argo jumps, staring back at the half-elf with an equally flushed face. 

“G--G’mornin’, Fitz!” Argo greets, voice a touch too loud as he attempts to recover his own composure. “H-How’d you--How’d y’sleep?” Fitzroy shrugs, forcefully nonchalant as he turns around, mug in hand. 

“Oh, y’know--” Fitzroy starts, freezing when he sees Argo looking back at him. There’s a long pause as their eyes lock, each unsure what they’re seeing in the other. “Slept. Good. Um, I’m going to drink this in my room, bye!” Fitzroy turns on his heel and walks briskly back to his room, shutting the door behind him and letting out a labored breath. 

In the common room, Argo lets out a breath of his own, trying his damndest to shake off the visions of last night. He still can’t believe it wasn’t real; every inch of Fitzroy’s body felt so quintessentially _real_ , every movement and noise and bead of sweat so...so _tangible_. 

Whatever, it was probably that Chaos’s attempt to get him to make Fitzroy use his powers. The Fitzroy in his dreams is all he’ll ever be--in his dreams. He needs to shake it off so he can act normally around the _real_ Fitzroy. 

With a sigh, he drinks his cold tea. 

They don’t talk about it. 

Nor do they talk about it when it happens the next night. 

And the next night. 

And the next night. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes i have tumblr. @lesbian--susie. feel free to stop by if you want anything else that Isn't This. also read ssoss it's my best work


End file.
